My Note, re-light
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Je suis Mélanie Jeevas, considérez-moi comme la mémoire de la Wammy's House où l'on m'appelait May. Je vous guiderai dans cet univers étrange créé par nous et pour nous. Bon voyage, joyeux cauchemars...
1. Avant propos

Titre : My Note, re-Light (Mon carnet, remise en lumière).

Résumé : « Je suis Mélanie Jeevas, considérez-moi comme la mémoire de la Wammy's House où l'on m'appelait May. Je vous guiderai dans cet univers étrange créé par nous et pour nous. Bon voyage, joyeux cauchemars... »

Auteur : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Évidement, L, Mello, Matt, Near, Roger et Watari _(Death Note)_ ne m'appartiennent pas, se sont maître Ôba et maître Obata qui les ont créé et possèdent tout les droits sur eux.

De la même manière, Beyond Birthday _(Another Note)_ a été créé par maître NISIOISIN.

Je les remercie d'avoir mit tout ces personnages à ma disposition.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant).

Mais... Ash, Tears, May et Mikrel (surtout Mikrel)**sont à MOI ! ALORS PAS TOUCHE ! **

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**La fiction qui va suivre est la réécriture d'une fiction précédemment publié dans son intégralité :**_

_**« My Note »**_

…

_**J'ai souhaiter la réécrire à cause de nombreuses incohérences, **_

_**Mais aussi parce que la fin que j'ai écrite pour « My Note » n'était pas prévu initialement, **_

_**(ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas bien) **_

_**Et que je voulais vous montrer ce que j'avais prévu à la base. **_

_**(et ça va très beaucoup changer la fin)**_

…

_**Bref ! **_

_**Tout ça pour dire à ceux qui n'ont pas lu « My Note » de ne pas le faire, **_

_**(dans l'immédiat en tout cas)**_

_**Trois raisons à cela : **_

_**- Vous allez vous spoiler tout seuls et c'est très con**_

_**- Mon niveau à beaucoup évolué depuis alors vous risquez d'être déçus**_

_**(5 ans quand même !)**_

_**- C'est pas drôle**_

_**Mais je ne peux pas vous interdire de le faire.**_

…

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L²

**PS **: _Mon discours est peut-être pas très cohérent... désolée... _


	2. Prologue

_Deux créatures étranges étaient assises sur une matière tout aussi étrange, ils étaient lié par une fine chaînette rouge qui prenait origine dans la poitrine de l'un pour finir dans celle de l'autre_

_La première créature était grande et squelettique, mais ses caractéristiques physiques étaient semblable à celle des humains : elle avait deux membres supérieurs et deux membres inférieurs, des bras et des jambes en somme. Son visage, ressemblant à celui des hommes, était creusé à la fois par le temps et la vie. Une crinière chaotique d'un noire d'encre couvrait le dessus de son crâne. Au fond de ses orbites sombres se trouvait une paire d'yeux à la couleur rouge. La créature portait une sorte de pull à manches longues rouge troué ou brûlé. D'autre part, elle avait un pantalon en toile épaisse, semblable à du jean d'un noir parfaitement mat. Seuls ses mains, comme des araignée blanches, ses pieds, nues et fantomatiques, et sa tête, angoissante, dépassaient de ses vêtement. Mais, paradoxalement à cette apparence terrifiante, elle souriait légèrement. _

_La seconde créature était nettement plus petite et nettement moins squelettique. Comme la première, ses caractéristiques physiques semblaient proches de celles des humain. Son visage était plus doux que celui de l'autre créature, ses traits semblaient moins creusé, plus vivant. La seule chose qui distinguait vraiment son visage de celui d'un autre c'était deux longues cicatrices qui partaient du coin de ces yeux pour suivre le même chemin que des larmes. De long cheveux, roux-rouges, tombaient jusqu'au sol où ils s'étalaient comme une tâche de sang. Elle avait une paire d'yeux aussi rouges que l'autre créature. Elle portait une chemise blanche et un jean brute, ses pieds étaient caché dans une paire de botte à semelles compensés, sur son torse reposait un rosaire à la croix de bronze incrusté de pierres rouges, sur son front, une paire de goggles blanche au verre teinté d'orange. A côté d'elle reposait une grande croix de bronze attachée à sa taille par une lourde chaîne. _

_La matière étrange sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés ressemblait, à première vue, à du sable à la couleur de la poussière. Mais quant on la touchait, on avait l'impression de sentir comme de la cendre ou de la rouille qui vous brûlait les mains comme de la soude. _

_Ces créatures aux yeux rouges étaient des Shinigami. Le premier, car c'était un mâle de cette espèce, s'appelait Ash* dans ce monde, même si n'avait pas toujours été son nom. La seconde, parce que c'était une femelle de cette espèce, était surnommée Tears*, mais comme son compagnon, ce n'avait pas toujours été son nom. _

_Le devoir de ces dieux de la mort était de raccourcir la vie des humains, tâche ingrate s'il en est une, mais dans l'immédiat, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. _

_- « Oh ! Tu as vu ? _

_- Décidément, il est plein de surprise. _

_- Le simple fait de pouvoir le supporter est surprenant. _

_- Certes. » _

_Ils étaient installé face à une sorte de sphère faite d'un matériaux qu'on aurait pu apparenté à du métal, cet étrange objet leur permettait de voire le monde des humains et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Il faut avouer que notre monde est nettement plus intéressant que le leur. _

_Soudain, une autre créature apparu derrière eux. _

_Il paraissait beaucoup moins humain qu'eux, ces membres, disproportionnés, semblaient couvert d'un cuir luisant agrafé à la peau bleuâtre du haut de sa poitrine. Son visage n'était pas humain même s'il en conservait certaines caractéristiques, a vrai dire, c'était surtout son sourire qui n'était pas humain. Il avait des cheveux noirs hérissés sur son crâne et un cœur argenté pendait à l'une de ses oreilles. _

_- « Comment vont mes enchaî... »_

_Il avait la voix grave, mais elle partait facilement dans les aiguës. _

_- « Ta gueule, Ryûk. » _

_Ash l'avait caverneuse, lourde et légèrement traînante._

_- « Oh ! Je t'ai connu plus sympathique, mon ami._

_- Je ne suis pas ton ami..._

_- C'est de ta faute si on est ici, Ryûk, rappela Tears. Alors ne t'attends pas à nous voir te sauter au cou. »_

_Elle avait une voix douce, ni grave ni aiguë, une voix humaine. _

_- « Je n'en demande pas tant ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Comment ça « ma faute » ? _

_- Tu as déjà oublié, Ryûk ? demanda Tears. _

_- J'ai la mémoire courte ! _

_- Ah ? Vraiment ? Et si je dis... « Kira » ? » _

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

*Ash : Cendre

*Tears : Larmes

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc

**PS **: _Pour ceux qui ont lu My Note : pas d'inquiétude, les petits dialogues stupides entre moi et mes personnages seront de retour dès le prochain épisode ! _


	3. Page I

Je ne sais pas comment commencer ce carnet.

Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je tiens un « journal intime »...

.

Bon...

Au cas où ce carnet tomberait entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas,

Je vais commencer par me présenter physiquement.

.

On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait présenté les choses d'une manière logique,

Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire,

Allons y de haut en bas :

.

J'ai des cheveux roux-rouges, longs, généralement détachés.

C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus chez moi.

Un front pas vraiment remarquable.

Mes yeux ont une couleur entre le gris et le bleu selon l'éclairage et mon humeur.

Mon nez est à l'image de mon front, invisible.

Mes lèvres sont plutôt fines, celle du dessus est légèrement en avant par rapport à l'autre.

Je ne suis plutôt petite.

Ma peau est pâle et je dirais même blanchâtre.

.

Je crois que c'est un peu près tout...

Ah ! Si ! Une dernière chose :

Je ne suis pas spécialement féminine.

(j'entends par là que mes formes ne le sont pas).

.

Pour ce qui est de mon nom nous verrons plus tard.

.

Si vous tombez sur ce cahier sans me connaître,

Vous ne pouvez pas deviner qui je suis,

Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de connue,

Même inconnue par rapport à mes aînés.

Même par rapport à celui qui m'a offert ce carnet !

Je l'ai reçu ce matin pour mes 17 ans...

C'est les premières nouvelles de lui que j'ai depuis des mois...

C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît comme ça sans donner de nouvelles.

.

Vous vous demandez de qui je parle?

Vous les connaissez probablement tous.

Oh, pas personnellement non, mais de nom au moins,

Le nom de mon frère et de son meilleur ami vous rappelleront au moins quelque chose,

Le nom de la maison où l'ont nous a élevé en interpellera certain.

Mais, le nom de notre maître à tous, chacun le connaît et doit le connaître.

Vous ne savez probablement pas tout de lui.

D'ailleurs, j'ignore si il sait lui même tout de lui .

Même si il a disparu aujourd'hui, avec celui que j'avais considéré comme un père.

.

Je parle bien sûr de L, le plus grand détective de ce millénaire.

Les autres noms suivent d'eux même :

Watari, mon second père, l'éternel gentleman anglais.

Mello, le meilleur ami de mon frère, un blond au goût vestimentaire particulier.

Near, mon ami, un être aussi blanc que ses puzzles.

Et enfin Matt, mon frère, mon double, mon reflet dans le miroir.

Tous élevés à la Wammy's House, où l'on me connaissait sous le nom de May.

.

Je viens d'avoir 17ans, c'est certainement trop tôt pour me pencher sur ma vie.

Surtout pour une gamine qui n'a pas su quitter cet orphelinat où elle se sent si bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre.

Mais qui peut le savoir ?

.

Je suis Mélanie Jeevas,

Considérez-moi comme la mémoire de la Wammy's House.

Je vous guiderais dans cet univers étrange créé par nous et pour nous.

Bon voyage,

Joyeux cauchemars...

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**Mello : Cette fic a intérêt a être mieux ! **

**L² : C'est une menace ? **

**May : Tu devrais savoir que tout est toujours une menace dans la bouche de Mello. **

**L² : *prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable***

**Mello : … Je veux même pas savoir a quoi tu penses. **

**May : … Je crois que ça vaut mieux, en effet...**

…

**L² : Tiens, au fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! **

**L : Quoi ? **

**L² : Bon anniversaire, Eru ! **

**L : Ne me dit pas que tu as publié cette fic aujourd'hui pour... **

**L² : Si ! Tu devrais bien me connaître maintenant, Eru, je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard ! Surtout pas mes dates de parutions !**

**L : … **

**L² : Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire, Eru ?**

**L : Que tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça... **

**L² : … **

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, maître Pokemon.


	4. Page II

Il semblerait qu'il n'y est pas vraiment de « classique » pour la présentation d'un journal intime.

Chacun peut écrire comme il veut, paraît-il...

Parfait, alors je vais considérer que la personne qui lit ces lignes ne me connaît pas,

Et qu'elle ne connaît donc pas le contexte qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu.

Ce sera plus simple ainsi.

.

Dans ce cas je vais commencer par l'événement le plus important de ma vie :

La mort de mes parents.

Oh ! Ce n'est certainement pas l'événement le plus heureux de ma vie,

Mais c'est celui qui a tout changé.

.

Ils s'appelaient Walter et Émilie.

Elle était française et lui anglais.

Ils étaient allés s'installer dans une petite maison dans le sud de l'Irlande.

Ils ont fait venir au monde deux enfants aussi roux que leur père,

Un certain Mail et une certaine Mélanie qui portaient le nom de Jeevas.

.

Ils ne sont pas mort en même temps.

Ma mère est morte dans un accident de train.

Étrange accident d'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais su exactement ce qu'il c'était passé.

.

Bref,

Mon père est mort quelques mois plus tard.

Peut-être était-il malade.

Peut-être était-ce par amour.

Peut-être que le simple fait d'avoir deux enfants en bas âge à sa charge l'avait rongé.

Qui sait ?

.

En tout cas, c'est ainsi que, moi et mon frère, somme devenu des orphelins.

Des orphelins balancé d'un orphelinat à l'autre,

Avant de d'arriver ici.

.

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon arrivée,

C'était un 23e jour de Juin, vers 17 heure.

Après une journée passé dans une voiture surchauffé à poser des questions à un conducteur muet.

Un vieille homme, style gentleman anglais, nous avait ouvert la portière et fait sortir.

Nous étions arrivé à l'endroit qui allait devenir notre maison pendant plus de dix ans.

.

Après être passés sous un lourd portail de fer forgé,

Nous traversions un magnifique parc peuplé d'enfants.

Il y avait de grands arbres centenaires et des parterres de fleurs multicolores.

L'air sentait la lavande et le sud de la France.

Puis, nous montions une volé de marche,

Et nous jetions dans le monde étrange qu'abritait cette bâtisse aux airs de vieux manoir.

La Wammy's House.

.

Tantôt sur des tapis sombres, tantôt sur la pierre ou le parquet,

Nous marchions en silence dans les couloirs.

Le vieil homme fini par ouvrir une porte : la porte de son bureau.

Il désigna deux chaises lesquelles nous primes place.

A peine assis, il nous regarda droit dans les yeux et commença par ses mots :

- « On t'appelleras Matt à partir d'aujourd'hui, avait-il dit à mon frère, et toi May ». avait-il ajouter à mon attention.

.

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'on entendit à la Wammy's House,

Les premiers mots de Watari, aussi.

.

Tout les orphelins a qui j'avais posé une question à ce sujet m'avaient répondu la même chose :

- « C'est à cet instant que je me suis senti différent des autres. Après avoir entendu ce nouveau nom qui allait devenir le mien, j'ai comprit que je ne pourrais plus jamais appartenir au monde « normal »... C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. C'est le moment le plus important de ma vie, c'est celui où je suis né, une seconde fois »

.

Ce n'était pas mon cas,

Ne vous alarmez pas !

Je ne suis pas si différente des autres orphelins de cet institue !

J'avais senti un changement à la seconde où j'avais entendu ce nom qui serait mien,

C'était quelque chose dont je me souviendrais toujours.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment le plus important de ma vie.

Non, pour moi ce déclic eu lieu le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné.

.

Explications :

Moi et mon frère entrions dans une vaste pièce au sol carrelé de céramique beige.

Les tables et les chaises étaient en bois sombre comme la plupart des meubles de cet endroit.

.

Si quelqu'un était entré ici par accident,

Et c'était peu probable,

Il ne se serais jamais cru dans un orphelinat.

Dans les orphelinat dit « classiques »,

Les enfants étaient plutôt morose et sursautaient au moindre éclat de rire.

Ici, au contraire, tout le monde avait l'air heureux,

Les enfants souriaient, plaisantaient, se chamaillaient...

Je n'avais pas vu autant de bonne humeur depuis plus de six mois

.

J'étais accroché à mon frère qui me portait sur sa hanche, d'une main, la gauche.

Il se servais de l'autre main pour joué à l'un de ses stupides jeux vidéos.

.

C'était toujours de cette manière qu'on se déplaçait,

Parce que je n'étais pas encore une enfant mais plus un bébé,

Parce que mes jambes n'avaient pas la force de me porter longtemps.

Enfin, la plupart du temps il ne regardait même pas où il allait,

C'était moi qui était chargée de nous faire éviter les obstacle.

Je grandissais accrochée à mon frère comme un koala.

J'aimais se sentiment de sécurité que cela m'apportait.

- « Tu peux pas lâcher cette console, Mail?

- Tu n'es plus sensé m'appeler « Mail » mais « Matt », et puis j'ai presque fini mon niveau. » avait-il calmement répliqué.

.

Mon frère était extrêmement nonchalant.

Toujours très clame.

Mais, quant était plongé dans l'un de ses jeux.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturbé.

Il devenait inconscient.

.

Mais ne nous attardons pas sur le caractère débauché de mon frère.

- « Attention ! »

.

Impossible de savoir qui avait dit ça,

Nous venions de rentrer dans une table,

Où plutôt, mes côtes venaient de faire la rencontre d'une table.

- « Mail !

- Matt », avait il corrigé, machinalement.

.

Il s'en fichait...

Il s'en fichait clairement...

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et cet imbécile qui me servait de frère s'en fichait.

Alors, avec un mouvement de bras, je jetais sa console par terre.

La console s'ouvrit en deux et rependit son contenu sur le sol.

- « Hé! s'était il exclamé, surpris.

- Bien fait !

- Qui êtes-vous ? », avait demandé l'un des occupant de la table.

.

Voilà, c'était là ma première rencontre avec L, Mello, Near et Backup.

C'était de ça dont j'allais me souvenir toute ma vie.

.

Poursuivons :

C'était celui qui semblait être le plus vieux qui avait parler.

Il avait de grands yeux noirs cernés et vides de toutes émotions,

Des cheveux indomptables d'un noir de jais,

Une peau blanchâtre de fantôme.

Il me faisait penser à un panda avec le contraste entre sa peau et ses yeux.

Son corps semblait possédé plus d'articulations que la moyenne.

Il était accroupi sur sa chaise dans un positions qui semblait naturel aux trois autres.

Il devait être quelqu'un de tranquille, d'un naturel doux, un peu comme mon frère.

Mais en réalité -je l'ai appris à mes dépends- il était manipulateur et secret.

Comme la plupart des enfants que j'ai pu rencontré ici.

C'était L, le premier enfant de la Wammy's House.

.

A sa droite se trouvait un autre jeune homme qui lui ressemblait en tout point.

Mais, celui-ci devait être plus jeune que le premier.

Il avait le visage crispé dans une espèce de concentration permanente.

Celui-ci, contrairement à l'autre, me laissait un sentiment de peur.

Il était quelqu'un de sombre et manipulateur.

Contrairement à son aîné, cela émanait de lui avec puissance.

Il fallait se méfier de lui, je l'ai compris tout de suite.

Mais, toute la dangerosité qu'il dégageait le rendait aussi terriblement attirant.

C'était Backup, le deuxième enfant de la Wammy's House.

.

A la droite du panda, il y avait un jeune garçon.

Il devait avoir au maximum un an de plus que moi,

Et déjà cet air fragile qu'il aurait tout le reste de sa vie.

Lui aussi avaient les yeux vides et sans émotions,

Était-ce la marque de fabrique des génies?

Mais pas de cernes, en tout cas pas encore.

Ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

On aurait put penser qu'il était albinos.

De tous, il était probablement le plus calme et le plus posé.

Il jouait avec ses cheveux, et notre arrivé ne semblait pas l'avoir troublé.

C'était Near, le troisième enfant de la Wammy's House.

.

Au côté de l'albinos se trouvait un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de mon frère.

Ses yeux étaient incroyablement vivants par rapport à ceux des trois autres.

Ils étaient bleu-orage, céruléens comme on dit, et nous fixaient avec méfiance.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds, relativement longs,

Coupés de manière à encadré son visage méfiant.

On aurait dis un personnage en couleur dans un film en noir et blanc.

Sa présence était différente de celle des autres.

Lui, il laissait parler ses émotions, ce qui allait provoquer des crises mémorables.

Il se démarquait des autres enfants avec des vêtements uniformément noirs.

C'était Mello, le quatrième enfant de la Wammy's House.

.

Matt ne s'occupa pas immédiatement d'eux,

Il ramassa sa console et ce qu'elle contenait et glissa le tout dans l'une de ses poches.

Puis, il tira une chaise à lui et s'y installa avec moi sur ses genoux.

- « Salut, avait-il déclaré d'un ton neutre. Je suis Matt, et cette charmante et insupportable gamine est ma petite sœur, May

- Qui est le plus « insupportable » de nous deux ? m'étais-je aussitôt exclamée. Et je ne suis pas une gamine ! »

.

Ils éclataient tous de rire sauf un.

Étais-je drôle à se point?

- « Je ne vois pas se que fait un bébé ici », dit Backup avec agressivité.

.

Vous l'avez tous deviné, j'imagine,

C'est lui qui n'avait pas ri.

Il y allait un peu fort quand même !

J'avais plus ou moins l'âge de Near qui semblais, lui, avoir sa place ici.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais se fut mon frère qui prit ma défense :

- « May n'est pas une gamine comme les autres. »

.

Tiens ?

Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir de différent des autres ?

Attendez...

Il m'avait traité de gamine pour la deuxième fois ?

Il continua ses explications :

- « Vous connaissez beaucoup d'enfant de 2 ans qui savent parfaitement parler, lire, écrire et compter? Et puis, il y a autre chose... »

.

J'avais en réalité 2 ans et demi,

Mais je laissais passer l'erreur de mon frère attendant ce qu'il allait ajouter.

- « Elle n'oublie jamais rien. »

.

Tout le monde autour de la table explosa à nouveau de rire,

Même Backup se laissa aller à un sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut L qui resta muet.

Il monta sur la table et se posa accroupi juste en face de moi,

Il me fixais en suçotant son doigt.

J'éloignais prudemment mon visage du sien.

- « Intéressant... avait-il murmuré à voix basse.

- Oh si te plaît, L, arrête ce délire, avait dit Backup en se levant. Tout le monde a une bonne mémoire ici ! C'est en partie ce qui fait de nous des être différents ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on nous a tous réunit à la Wammy's House !

- Très intéressant... » avait ajouté L, sans faire attention aux propos de Backup.

.

Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'avais d'intéressant,

Car il se redressa et descendit de la table avant de sortir du réfectoire.

- « L qui saute un repas, on aura tout vue, avait dit Near en suivant L du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore ce crétin, s'était énervé Beyond avant de quitter la table à son tour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait soupiré Mello, c'est toujours comme sa entre eux, d'habitude L fini de manger avant, c'est tout.

- En tout cas bienvenue. » avait ajouté Near avec un léger sourire.

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**May : Jusqu'ici, pas beaucoup de changement. **

**L² : Je te l'accorde. **

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**Et voilà pour ce premier « véritable » chapitre. **_

_**Ceux qui ont lu « My Note » vont être déçu, **_

_**Mais... **_

_**Pour la première partie, il n'y a pas de grand changement en vu. **_

_**Désolée !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L², ou le personnage le plus improbable que cette terre est connu (oui, je me lance des fleurs)


	5. Page III

Maintenant que vous avez réussi à cerner le « moi enfant »,

Qui a changé depuis,

Nous allons planter le décor de la Wammy's House,

Pour que vous compreniez à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, vous avez à faire :

.

D'abord, tout les enfant de la Wammy's étaient dans la même « classe » environ deux heures par jour.

Enfin... si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Pas de salle de classe, au sens propre du mot en tout cas.

Juste une grande pièce avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur le parc fleuri.

Ensuite, pas de mobilier,

Juste une trentaine gosses assis par terre ou appuyer contre un mur à fixer un écran.

Et enfin, le cour consistait en le visionnage d'une cassette fournit par Scotland Yard.

La vidéo témoin d'une affaire criminelle.

.

A la fin de la cassette,

Un adulte entrait dans la pièce et nous demandais :

- Le ou les noms du ou des coupable(s)

- Le mobile

- Les preuves.

Nous n'avions, bien entendu, pas le droit de prendre des notes

.

Le classement des enfants de la Wammy's en était tiré.

Suivant ce classement, les enfants étaient répartie dans les classes dites « normal »

Où nous apprenions les mêmes choses que dans n'importe quel lycée anglais.

.

Oui, lycée, vous avez bien lu.

Parce que si nos cours pouvaient paraître normal,

Ils n'étaient pas adapté à l'âge que nous avions.

Je pense surtout au cour ne criminologie.

.

Bref,

Plusieurs années ont passées sans accident notable.

.

L puis Backup avaient quitté la Wammy's House.

L avait emporté Watari avec lui,

Nous laissant gracieusement l'insupportable Roger.

Mais grâce à Watari, nous avions régulièrement de des nouvelles de L.

.

Les nouvelles de L...

C'était toujours un moment épique.

On nous réunissait dans la « salle des enquêtes », tous,

Puis on allumait un ordinateur duquel raisonnait une voix robotisé.

Nous avons vite apprit à reconnaître cette voix comme celle de L.

.

De son côté, Backup avait lui totalement disparut de la circulation.

Pour une raison qui m'échappais, cela avait inquiété les adultes pendant un temps.

Alors... il était trop jeune pour quitter l'orphelinat ?

Car, vous devez le savoir :

Ici nous devions quitter « officiellement » la Wammy's House après avoir fêté notre 15è anniversaire.

Souvenez vous en,

Ce genre d'information peut-être importante.

.

A la Wammy's House rien ne changeait jamais.

Quelques engueulade, des bleus, des bosses, des crises de nerfs...

Étrangement, la plupart de ses événements avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Mello

Mais je m'égare,

Tout ceci restait normal pour un endroit remplie d'enfant de moins de 15 ans.

Même si des événement normal pouvaient prendre très vite des proportions incroyable ici.

.

Prenons un exemple simple,

Chez nous, l'école buissonnière ressemble à ça :

Plantons le décor :

Quatre enfants âgé d ans.

Le bord d'un petit lac à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de la Wammy's House.

Il fait beau, et la plage de galets offre un magnifique terrain de jeu.

Vous pouvez facilement devinez qui sont les quatre enfants dont je parle...

.

Enfin !

Continuons :

Mello et mon frère cherchaient à capturer des écrevisses et des poissons pour constituer notre repas.

Near empilait des galets au bord de l'eau à quelques mètres de moi.

Moi j'observais les petits poissons qui venaient me picorer les pieds.

- « Mello, tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ? avais-je demandée alors qu'il apportait une écrevisse dans la casserole qui se trouvait près de moi.

- Certainement, ça fait 2 jours qu'on est partis... NEAR JE T'ES DIT DE FAIRE LE GUET ! » avait-il crié à l'adresse du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard lassé avant de ce reconcentrer sur ses galets.

- « Et on à prévue de rester combien de temps? avais-je demandée ignorant une énième crise de nerf de Mello.

- Le temps qu'il faudra. » avait-il répondu avec malice

.

Mello jeta l'écrevisse dans la casserole où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs de ses congénères.

.

J'imagine qu'à ce niveau du récit,

Je vous dois quelques explications...

.

Résumons ainsi :

On avait décidé de faire du camping,

L'été avait commencé, il faisait plutôt chaud

Et tous autant qu'on était, nous ne voulions pas passer nos journées enfermés.

J'avais 7 ans, Near 8, Matt et Mello 9.

Et des rêves d'aventures plein la tête.

.

Reprenons là où nous en étions arrêté, je vous prie :

Je regardais les petites écrevisses rougeâtre attrapés depuis se matin.

Ils allaient pas aller loin, nos rêves d'aventures :

On avait plus de réserve de nourriture,

Plus que des allumettes humide

Et pour finir, on dormait mal la nuit.

En bref : nous n'allions pas pouvoir rester longtemps.

.

La journée se termina dans une joyeuse engueulade entre Mello et Near.

Enfin...

Entre Mello et le mur que semblait être Near.

Les raisons de cette dispute n'était pas clair comme c'était trop souvent le cas avec Mello.

Une fois la nuit tombée,

Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt proche pour retrouve notre campement.

Ou plus posément, notre toile de tente volé à la Wammy's House.

J'avoue mettre posé des questions au sujet de cette tente,

Mais il y a tellement de choses qui méritent réflexion dans cet institue que j'ai préféré laisser tomber.

.

Une fois réunit sous les couvertures, Mello, chef autoproclamé de l'expédition, pris la parole :

- « Les gars...

- Et les filles, avais-je fait remarquer d'une voix douce.

- Comme tu es la seule fille, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire « les filles », avait déclaré Near.

- Pardon, mais j'ai tendance à oublié que Mello est un garçon. » avais-je répondue avec un sourire.

.

Moi et Near échangions un regard complice pendant que Matt tentait de calmer Mello.

Ce dernier avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau.

Il ne restait presque plus de chocolat et il avait fallut rationner les maigres réserves.

De plus, moi et Near avions une tendance à lui lancer des piques pour l'énerver.

.

Maintenant que vous avez cerné ce personnage,

Vous avouerez que ce n'était pas spécialement difficile.

- « Bref ! avait reprit Mello d'une voix forte mais pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Nous allons changer d'emplacement dès demain.

- Pour aller où ?

- Sur la petite île qui se trouve au milieux du lac, les arbres et les hautes herbes feront une très bonne cachette !

- Comment on va faire pour y aller ? avait demandé Near d'une petite voix blanche.

- En nageant. » avait répondu le blond.

.

Near fit une tête assez mémorable face à la simplicité de la réponse de Mello.

Une silence pesant s'installa sous la tente.

Ce fut finalement Matt qui ouvris la bouche pour poser la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres :

- « Near, tu sais nager, pas vrai... ? »

.

Le petit albinos secoua la tête négativement.

Mello se mit à rire comme une hyène alors que Matt et moi échangions un regard inquiet.

- « C'est pas grave, avait fini par dire mon frère en tapant dans le dos de Mello qui s'étouffait. Tu peux apprendre.

- Oui, après tout ce n'est pas si compliqué ». avais-je ajoutée, encourageante.

.

Near sourit pendant que Mello essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

.

Le lendemain matin, notre « chef » et moi furent chargé de ranger le « campement ».

Pendant ce temps, Matt s'occupa de la leçon de natation.

Je dois dire que les quelques mots qui nous parvenaient n'étaient pas spécialement encourageant.

.

Finalement, après avoir vérifié que le sac qui contenait nos affaires était hermétiquement fermé,

Nous rejoignions les deux autres :

Near était dans l'eau et avançait lentement, et non sans quelques difficultés, vers l'île.

Matt se déshabillait au bord de l'eau,

Il me jeta ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de l'apprenti nageur et plongea dans l'eau.

Je fourrais les balles de tissus dans un sac plastique avant de me tourner vers Mello.

Il avait les joues rouges vifs.

- « Mello ? » avais-je appelée.

.

Il me regarda,

Cligna des yeux

Puis il se détourna pour se déshabiller à son tour.

Je m'interrogeais sur la raison du comportement de Mello en rangeant mes propres affaire dans le sac.

Bah !

Après tout, pourquoi se préoccuper de son comportement aléatoire ?

.

Nous arrivions sur la petite île en nous demandant pourquoi nous n'étions pas venu ici avant.

Plusieurs arbres fruitiers formaient un toit qui nous cachaient de la vue du ciel.

Des buissons et de hautes herbes nous cachaient de la vue de la plage.

C'était l'endroit rêvé pour jouer aux aventuriers.

- « Mello, tu es génial

- Je sais. » avait répondu le blond sans aucune modestie.

.

Je ne vous détaillerais pas plus l'affaire.

Sachez seulement une chose :

Ils avaient eu recourt à L.

Quatre gosses partent faire l'école buissonnière

Et on fait appel au plus grand détective du siècle.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on avait disparut pendant un mois.

Mais je pensais pas que Roger se ferais autant de souci.

Et moi qui croyais qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants...

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**Mello : Toujours aucun gros bouleversement en vu, conclusion : tu crains. **

**L² : Sache que je t'emmerde profondément Mello. **

**Mello : Sache que je te le rend bien. **

**L² : Sache que... **

**May : C'est pas bientôt fini ces mots d'amour ?!**

**L² & Mello : AMOUR ?!**

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**Voilà, voilà... **_

_**Je crois que tout a été dit dans la petite intervention inutile ci-dessus... **_

_**Humpf...**_

…

_**Reviews ? **_

Signé : L², sobrement.


	6. Page IV

Oh ! J'y pense !

Si ma vie ne vous intéresse pas,

Je vous conseille de refermer ce cahier.

Il ne sera pas totalement concentré sur ma personne,

Mais j'en serai le personnage principal.

Alors, à vous d'agir en conséquence.

Nous sommes dans un pays libre après tout !

Enfin... tout dépend des voyages qu'effectuera ce cahier...

.

Si toute fois vous décidez de fermer ce carnet,

J'aimerais que vous le passiez à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'histoire de la Wammy's House doit survivre à ses orphelins,

Au cas où un autre génie dans le genre de Watari trouverait le temps long.

Pour cela, il est capital que ce carnet voyage de main en main.

.

Bref !

Maintenant que le décor est planté,

Maintenant que vous prenez conscience de la manière dont on a été élevé,

Je peux me lancer dans le vif du sujet.

.

Quelques mois après cette histoire de « fugue »,

Je reçus une lettre étrange.

Elle venait de mon ancien orphelinat.

Elle n'était pas passé par la censure de Roger.

.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que je n'avais gardé aucun contact avec mon ancien orphelinat.

J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour cela, je n'avais que 2 ans lorsque je l'avais quitté.

.

Cette lettre était donc plus que suspecte.

Si cet « orphelinat » est pour les génies,

Les adultes qui s'en charge devraient être plus vigilants qu'ailleurs,

Non ?

Enfin c'est vrai quoi !

Comment Roger avait put laisser passer une lettre aussi suspecte ?

.

Je m'égare...

Je déchirais soigneusement le haut de l'enveloppe.

Mes yeux se dirigeaient naturellement vers la signature en bas de la page.

Elle venais d'un certain « Beyond Birthday ».

.

… Attendez une seconde...

Je ne connaissais aucun « Beyond Birthday » !

A moins que... Backup ?

J'avais légèrement froncé les sourcils avant de lire se qu'elle contenait.

.

Il me demandait de venir passer quelques jours aux États-Unis, avec lui.

De ne devais rien dire ni aux autres enfants de la Wammy, ni à mon frère, ni à Roger.

Il y avait également un billet d'avion dans l'enveloppe.

.

Je me souviens très bien mettre posé tout un tas de question.

Beaucoup plus tard, trop tard sûrement, dans l'avion qui m'emmenait en Amérique.

Oui, vous avez raison, je suis totalement inconsciente,

Je me jetais dans les bras de quelqu'un que je supposais être Backup.

Mais j'avais toujours aimé l'aventure,

Et je l'aime encore,

Alors, pour moi, ce n'en était qu'une de plus.

.

A mon arrivée, je reconnu assez vite Backup dans la foule.

Pourtant, il me faisais toujours furieusement penser à quelqu'un d'autre,

Quelqu'un d'autre...

L.

.

Il avait vieillie depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Mais le changement lui allait plutôt bien à vrai dire.

Ses yeux était pleins de vie, il semblais heureux...

Il se tenait droit,

Comme si le spectre d'un certain détective avait cessé de lui faire courber l'échine.

.

Il prit ma valise sans un mot,

Et mit une main dans le dos pour me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

.

Quel âge avait-il déjà ?

13, 17, 42* ?

Je n'en n'avais vraiment aucunes idées.

D'habitude, j'arrive facilement à deviné l'âge des gens.

Ou au moins à le découvrir.

J'avais réussit à savoir que Mello avait seulement deux mois de plus que mon frère.

J'avais également compris que Near avait seulement six mois que plus que moi.

.

Pour L, ça avait été plus alambiqué :

J'avais surpris une conversation entre Watari et Roger.

Ils avaient dis que le génie aurait déjà dû quitté la Wammy's House depuis un an.

A l'époque des faits j'avais 3ans.

Donc, comme on doit quitter la Wammy à 15 ans,

L avait 13 ans de plus que moi.

CQFD !

.

Mais pour Backup...

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il avait le même âge que L.

Et même qu'ils étaient jumeaux !

Mais, de toute évidence, je m'étais trompée.

- « Tu me voulais quoi, au juste ? avais-je demandée avec suspicion alors qu'il sortait du parking souterrain au volant de sa voiture.

- Je savais que tu ne croirais pas à l'excuse des vacances, avait-il dit avec un sourire.

- Qui y aurait cru ? Tu n'aurais pas autant insisté pour que je ne dise rien à personne si c'était de simple vacances. Et puis, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Perspicace, avait-il commenté. Tu n'a rien dit j'espère?

- Non. »

.

Je ne vous conterais pas de quel manière je m'étais rendu à l'aéroport.

Souvenez vous d'une chose :

Les enfants de la Wammy's House sont pleins de ressources.

.

Bref, je continuais de spéculer sur l'âge de Backup alors qu'il me conduisait chez lui.

Je fixais son visage dans le rétro viseur.

Il n'avait pas une ride.

Mais son teint était étrange...

On aurait dis qu'il se maquillait.

Étonnant pour un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Il ne semblais pas savoir quoi me dire.

Je n'avais pas l'attention de l'aider.

C'était l'aventure qui m'avait poussé jusqu'ici.

Pas l'idée de lui faire la conversation.

.

Il fini par piocher dans les banalités :

- « Tu as quel âge maintenant ? m'avait-il demandé en me regardant sans son rétro viseur.

- Et toi, tu as quel âge ? avais-je répliquée pour dévier la question.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, avait-il vivement répondu.

- Alors mon âge ne te regarde pas non plus. » avais-je conclue.

.

J'avais l'intention de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Peut-être que comme ça,

Il ferait une erreur qui me révélerais la vrai raison de mon déplacement.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

- « Backup, je peux te poser une question ? lui avais-je demandée alors qui s'arrêtait devant un entrepôt désaffecté.

- Appelles moi Beyond, s'il te plaît.

- C'est ton vrai nom ?

- Oui, c'était ça ta question ?

- Non : qu'est-ce que je fait ici ? lui avais-je demandée.

- C'est une manière de leur faire comprendre que je reprends du service.

- Leur faire comprendre à qui ?

- A L, et au monde en général.

- Tu me demanderas pas d'aide ? avais-je continuée, légèrement inquiète.

- Je vois pas comment tu pourrais me rendre service, avait-il dit en répriment un sourire.

- Pourquoi moi ? m'étais-je alors plainte.

- Je l'ignore, ça m'a parut une évidence. »

.

Il eu un bref silence après lequel il me demanda :

- « Tu trouves que je ressemble à L ?

- Physiquement ? avais-je demandée.

- Entre autre.

- Et bien... tu lui ressembles un peu, mais de moins en moins. Depuis que tu as quitté la Wammy, tu n'as plus la même manière de te mouvoir, celle que tu avais là-bas ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, mais tu as su te créé ta propre gestuelle depuis que tu es parti et si tu veux mon avis, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Alors je dois changer de comportement...

- Tu veux ressembler à L ? »

.

Il ne me répondit pas.

Nous avons fini par arriver devant un entrepôt,

Il s'arrêta et me fit sortir de la voiture.

C'était immense, gris, froid, sombre, lugubre et infesté par la vermine.

J'eus un brusque déclic en voyant le canapé qui trônait au milieux de l'espace.

- « C'est ici que tu vis ?!

- Oui. » avait-il sobrement répondu.

.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais enfermée là-bas.

J'étais seule, la plupart du temps.

Beyond passait la majorité de son temps à l'extérieur.

Et quand il était pas dehors,

Il s'enfermait dans ce que l'ont aurait pu qualifier de « chambre »,

Mais il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder sur les détails.

.

Pourquoi il m'avait fait venir si c'était pour me laisser seule?

Il m'enfermait toujours,

Il avait probablement peur que je m'en aille.

Mais, si j'avais vraiment voulu partir, j'en aurait eu les moyens.

Rappelez vous que nous sommes pleins de ressources.

.

Quelque chose m'empêchait de partir,

Et j'ignorais quoi.

.

- « Mais pourquoi suis-je venue?, m'étais-je soupirée à moi même un soir, vautrée sur le canapé qui me servait de lit.

- Par curiosité. » avait-il répondu derrière moi.

.

Il venait de sortir de ce que j'avais surnommé son « antre ».

Je m'étais redressée pour lui demander :

- « Beyond, combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, avait-il répondu calmement.

- C'est à dire?

- Je t'explique : je me suis infiltré dans les ordinateurs de la Wammy, quant ils demanderont de l'aide à L, je te relâcherais.

- Qui te dit qu'ils demanderont de l'aide à L?

- Ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé.

- Oui, mais on était quatre à être partis. » avais-je dis d'une petite voix fatiguée.

.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, gardant cette position, il alla dans sa chambre.

Je fixais la porte quelques instant avant de m'enfoncer dans les oreillers du canapé pour m'endormir.

.

Ça devait faire trois semaines que j'étais là-bas.

J'avais totalement perdu mes repères au niveau du temps.

Il n'y avait ici aucuns moyen de savoir l'heure.

Drôle d'habitude.

- « Beyond, ils ont dû entamer les recherches, non? »

.

Je lui posais la même question régulièrement,

Tout les soirs pour être honnête.

A chaque fois il sortait passivement son matériel pour vérifier.

- « Non, avait-il répondu une fois encore.

- Je suis la quatrième enfant de la Wammy en se moment, à force de disparaître comme sa je ne vais plus rien valoir !

- Tu n'es pas la quatrième, mais la sixième, avait-il corrigé.

- Comme toi et L n'êtes plus là, je suis la quatrième.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus là qu'on ne compte pas. » avait-il répondu avec malice.

.

Le classement de la Wammy's House avait une importance capital pour nous autres orphelins.

Je savais que j'avais peu de chances de monter dans le classement,

Mais je ne souhaitais pas descendre non plus.

- « Et puis, si tu veux, tu pourrais rester avec moi. »

.

J'ai rit :

- « Je suis désolée, mais ton train de vie ne me conviens pas.

- On s'y habitue tu sais. »

.

Il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui me surprit.

Je croyais, à tord apparemment, qu'il aimait la solitude

- « Tu es sérieux ? avais-je quand même demandée.

- Toujours, avait il répondu. La vie est trop courte pour ce permettre de plaisanter. »

.

Ma bouche forma un « o » muet.

Mais, j'étais décidée à ne pas me laisser attendrir.

- « Mon frère me manque, Beyond. » avais-je dit dans un murmure.

.

Il penchât la tête en arrière.

C'était sa manière à lui de réfléchir.

Je l'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque ou il était à la Wammy's House.

.

L s'asseyait dans des positions impossibles et rongeait ses ongles,

Near jouait avec ses cheveux en tripotant des jouets -ou l'inverse-,

Mello affichait une mine sinistro-diabolique en mangeant du chocolat,

Matt jouait à la console, caché derrière ses cheveux trop longs,

Et lui, il penchait la tête dans tout les sens comme pour mieux connecter ses neurones.

Quant-il faisait ça, on avait l'impression qu'il possédait des articulations supplémentaire,

Et c'était...

Franchement dégueulasse comme vision.

- « Tu... Tu devrais pouvoir lui parler, peut-être, au moins lui faire savoir que tu va bien, avait-il dit en réfléchissant.

- Comment ?

- Tu connais le système de L pour « discuter » avec les systèmes de police?

- Oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde.

- Je devrais pouvoir mettre en place un truc du genre.

- Mais, comme ça se pourrait être n'importe qui, je veux qu'il sache que c'est moi ! » m'étais-je brutalement exclamée.

.

Je vis clairement que je l'énervais.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- « On iras dans un cyber-café, demain. » avait-il dis d'un ton sans réplique.

.

Je me suis levée et penchée vers lui avant de l'embraser sur la joue.

- « Merci, Beyond. »

.

Il ne dit rien et retourna s'enfermer dans sa « chambre ».

Je le vis poser sa main là où je l'avait embrassé avant qu'il referme la porte.

Une idée s'imposa alors à moi :

J'étais la première à lui montrer de l'affection de cette manière ?

Peut-être étais-je même la première à lui montrer de l'affection ?

Je me pose encore la question aujourd'hui...

.

Le lendemain, nous allions à quelques kilomètres de l'entrepôt.

C'était la première fois que je sortais depuis un moment.

Le soleil me brûlait les yeux,

Mais, malgré tout, j'étais contente de pouvoir respirer l'air frai.

.

Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le « cyber-café »,

Ça s'apparentait plus à un bar miteux dans lequel on aurait posé quelques ordinateurs,

Je sentis une boule d'excitation brûler ma gorge.

J'allais pouvoir parler à mon frère,

Enfin.

.

A l'intérieur personne, à part quelques employés à moitié endormis sur leur balais ou sur le bar.

Les ordinateurs se trouvaient dans des petits box séparés par des cloisons en plastiques marronâtre.

Il m'installa devant un écran et prit le clavier pour lui.

Et, après avoir prit soin de se mettre hors du champs de la caméra,

Il ouvrit la connexion vers la Wammy's House.

Tout d'abord Roger :

- « May ! Où es-tu ?! s'était il exclamé avec inquiétude.

- Désolée, mais je peux pas vous le dire, je suis simplement venu parler à mon frère.

- Oui... Bien entendu... Je vais le faire chercher... » avait-il bredouillé.

.

Alors qu'il envoyait chercher mon frère il continua de m'interroger.

Je ne répondais pas à ses questions me contentant d'attendre.

Beyond, à côté de moi, se taisait.

Enfin, Mail arriva :

- « May !

- Salut, avais-je répondue avec un sourire.

- Ça va ? Tu est toute pâle ! s'était-il exclamé.

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup le soleil, mais ça va.

- Écoutes May, il faut que tu nous dise où tu es. »

.

Je regardais Beyond.

En langage des signes il me dit :

« Dis leur juste que tu es en Amérique. »

Je hochais la tête et me retournais vers l'écran.

Mello et Near avaient rejoins mon frère.

- « Je suis en Amérique.

- Avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? »

.

Beyond me fit comprendre de ne rien dire de plus.

- « Ça n'as pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que ci ça a de l'importance ! s'était exclamé Mello.

- Il coupera la connexion avant que j'ai pu vous répondre, changeons de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant ce que tu nous dis là, May. » avait fait remarqué mon frère.

.

Les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir changer de sujet,

Mais je ne leurs laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

- « Vous avez commencer à me chercher ? » avais-je demandée pour reprendre la conversation.

.

Je m'attendais à une réponse négative.

Il n'est pas dans les habitude de la Wammy's House de chercher ses pensionnaires disparut.

Pourquoi nous ont-ils rechercher lors de notre escapade me demanderiez-vous ?

Simplement parce que Mello et Near était les plus grand espoir du moment.

Et puis...

Nous étions vraiment très jeunes.

.

- « Bien-sûr, dès le premier jour, avait répondu mon frère avec chaleur.

- C'était trop étrange que tu disparaisse seule, avait ajouté Mello.

- Et vous avez demandé de l'aide à L ? avais je interrogée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, il est venu de lui même. »

.

Je sentis un énorme frisson de rage me parcourir le corps.

J'ouvrais la bouche prête à tout dire.

Trop tard, Beyond comprit mon intention et coupa la connexion.

- « Beyond ! m'étais-je écriée, pleine de colère.

- Je ne savais pas, May, je te le jure... »

.

Il avait l'air sincère,

Mais je lui ai quand même jeté ce mot à la figure,

Comme une bombe :

- « Menteur ! »

.

Il me prit par le bras pour me faire sortir.

- « Menteur ! Sale Menteur ! avais-je hurlée à plusieurs reprises.

- Je ne te mens pas, May, je te le jure... »

.

Il me disait ça tout en essayant de me faire entrer de force dans sa voiture.

- « Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges ! »

Je haïssais les mensonges,

Je les hais toujours,

Pourtant, je savais qu'ils étaient courant,

Encore plus à la Wammy's House.

.

Beyond pencha la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

Les gens autour de nous avaient l'air de se demander se qu'il se passais.

Après tout,

Ils faisaient face à un homme qui tentait de faire rentré une fillette de force dans sa voiture.

Plutôt étrange, pas vrai ?

.

Soyez honnête avec vous même,

Comment auriez vous réagit dans ce cas ?

.

J'ai une réponse, et elle ne va probablement pas vous plaire :

Vous n'auriez pas réagit.

L'être humain est majoritairement égoïste,

Il n'agit que quant il a quelque chose à gagner.

Il existe, bien entendu, quelques exceptions,

Mais je ne crois pas aux miracles.

.

Et maintenant que vous avez lu ce que je viens d'écrire,

Vous allez prétendre que non,

Que vous auriez fait quelque chose.

C'est faux.

Vous auriez simplement essayer de trouver une explication logique à ce comportement,

Puis vous auriez détourner votre regard pour penser à autre chose.

.

Bref, une fois encore je me suis éloignée du sujet,

C'est une vieille habitude,

Désolée.

.

Soudain, Beyond reconcentra son attention sur moi,

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Cette réaction si brutale me rendit muette.

Il profita de ma réaction pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il monta avec moi sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et me garda sur ses genoux.

- « May, il faut que tu te calme, avait il dit, sèchement.

- Pourquoi tu as mentis alors ! m'étais-je exclamée.

- Je ne le savais pas !

- Encore un mensonge ! Comment ne pouvais-tu pas le savoir ?! Tu les surveille en permanence ! Tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote ! »

.

Il y eu un silence,

Un de ceux qui précèdent la vérité :

- « Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. »

.

Ce fut mon deuxième « o » de surprise en moins de 24H.

Il grimaça légèrement, puis il reprit :

- « Et... ils ne savent pas exactement où tu es. Alors, c'était trop risqué de te laisser partir. J'ai préféré ne rien te dire avant d'être sûr.

- Mais... avais je commencée.

- Ils ont dû réunir assez d'éléments que j'ai laissé pour te retrouver, alors, tu rentreras bientôt. »

.

Je me mis à pleurer dans mes mains.

J'imagine que c'était dû à toutes ces émotions et à la fatigue...

Beyond avait l'air mal alaise.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas de cour de « consolation » à la Wammy's House,

Mais j'imagine que ces cours n'existe nul part...

.

Beyond caressa maladroitement mon dos puis me demanda :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures May ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que les filles n'avaient rien à prouver ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, avais-je hoquetée.

- Si : il n'y a que les petites filles qui pleurent pour rien, avait-il répondu avec malice.

- Je ne suis pas petite, et je ne pleure pas pour rien ! m'étais-je énervée.

- Explique moi alors. » avait-il demandé la voix adoucie.

.

Cette voix, ô, cette voix...

Qui aurait cru qu'un homme comme lui pouvait prendre un tel ton ?

Il avait l'air brusquement si doux, si amicale...

C'était vraiment déstabilisant.

Était-ce la même personne qui m'avait accueillit froidement à mon arrivé à la Wammy's House ?

.

Quoiqu'il en soit,

J'avais le sentiment que si je lui disais que c'était juste dû à la fatigue,

Il allait m'envoyer balader,

Alors, j'inventais rapidement une raison plausible :

- « Mon frère me manque et Dieu seul sais quel connerie ils pourraient inventer si je ne suis pas là pour les canaliser ! »

.

Il rit.

- « Au final, tu te fait surtout du souci pour eux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça ? avais je demandée, sur la défensive.

- Rien, c'est mignon c'est tout, avait-il dit avec un nouveau sourire.

- Mignon ?! » m'étais-je étranglée.

.

J'aurais jamais cru entendre ce mot dans la bouche de Beyond.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

C'était simplement dû à la liberté ?

- « Tu te fais du soucie pour des personne plus âgée et au niveau intellectuel supérieur au tien.

- Ils sont peut-être plus âgé, mais je doute qu'ils aient un niveau intellectuel supérieur au mien, avais-je contestée. Ça se voit que tu as quitter la Wammy's House depuis longtemps !

- Trop longtemps... » avait-il murmuré.

.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de reprendre :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas tu devrais les revoir bientôt.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? m'étais-je inquiétée.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

- Tu mens.

- Non, je ne te mentirais plus. »

Un pensionnaires de la Wammy's House qui promet de ne plus mentir...

Rien de plus suspect,

Mais je décidais de laisser couler pour cette fois.

- « Tu vas me renvoyer là-bas, alors ? »

.

J'avais repris mon calme.

Le ton de la conversation c'était considérablement réchauffé.

- « Non, je vais attendre qu'ils viennent te chercher.

- Mais ils vont te trouver ! m'étais-je aussitôt emportée.

- Décidément tu te fait toujours du soucie pour tout le monde, s'était-il amusé.

- C'est dans ma nature... Tu vas faire comment ?

- Quand je serais sûr qu'ils seront où tu es, je partirais.

- Et si j'ai un problème? »

.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir un morceau de papier de sa poche.

- « Tiens, c'est un numéro de téléphone, quand tu seras rentrée à la Wammy ou s'ils ne viennent pas te chercher, tu appelleras et tu laisseras sonner deux fois, je saurais que c'est toi, m'avait-il expliqué. Je couperais la ligne après ça. »

.

Alors, il avait déjà pensé à ça ?

Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi attentionné,

Il était vraiment différent de celui que j'avais connu à la Wammy's House.

C'était tout à fait étrange.

Trop étrange,

Même si l'univers qui était devenu le mien s'apparentait facilement au surnaturel.

.

J'ai regardé le numéro.

Il en profita pour me déporter sur la banquette pour se glisser à l'avant.

- « C'est bon ? avait-il demandé alors que nous passions sous un tunnel

- Oui. » lui avais-je répondue en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

.

Je récitais le numéro :

- « ... 95 69

- Parfait. Tu t'en souviendras? avait-il demandé.

- On m'appelle la mémoire de la Wammy's House. » l'avais-je rassurée.

.

Beyond sourit à nouveau,

Puis, il profita de l'arrêt obligatoire à un feu pour prendre le morceau de papier.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, l'actionna et fit brûler le numéro.

Je vis un étrange éclat rouge dans ses yeux alors qui fixais la flamme.

- « Le feu fait tout disparaître » avait-il murmuré.

.

Il me donna la chair de poule.

Je frissonnais alors qu'il jetait le papier encore flamboyant par la fenêtre.

.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je me permet quand même de le répéter :

Il avait beaucoup changé,

Il était devenu radicalement différent.

Mais il restait un enfant de la Wammy's House,

Et j'avais apprit à me méfier d'eux.

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

*42 : délire avec un autre auteur de fic.

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**May : Toujours aucun changement majeur. **

**L² : Tu comptes le dire à chaque chapitre ? **

**May : Hum... peut-être. **

**L² : (qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?)**

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**Okay ! **_

_**Alors, jusqu'ici ça vous vas ?**_

_**...**_

_**Qui ne dit rien consent ! **_

_**Alors c'est avec joie, justesse et bravoure que je vais continuer ma publication ! **_

_***niark***_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande prêtresse de la fraise Tagada ultime.


	7. Page V

- « Beyond, pourquoi tu veux tuer ces personnes? »  
.

Désolée pour cette brusque entré en matière,

Il est vrai que cette page aurait pu commencer autrement,

Mais elle était vraiment nécessaire.

Toutefois, je vais l'expliquer rapidement,

Alors ne vous inquiétez pas et reprenez calmement votre lecture.

.  
J'avais découvert les projets de Beyond,

Pas vraiment par hasard je dois l'avouer...  
J'étais entrée dans son « antre » alors qu'il était absent.  
Ma curiosité m'avait emporté.

.  
On nous apprend aussi à crocheter les portes là-bas,

Et preuve en est faite que ça peut toujours servir.

Ça fait parti des ressources dont je vous ai parlée précédemment.

Ne sous-estimez jamais les enfants de la Wammy's House !

.  
J'avais donc crocheté la porte de la pièce secrète de Beyond.

J'avais commencé à fouiller dans ses papiers presque par automatisme,

Parce que comme tout les enfants, je n'aime pas comprendre,

Parce que ma tête est pleine de « pourquoi » enfantin,

Et puis...

Peut-être pouvaient-ils m'apprendre quelque chose sur Beyond que j'ignorais.

.

J'avais comprit petit à petit se qu'il se tramait.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas spécialement subtile.

Après tout, je fais partie des personnes les plus intelligentes de ce siècle,

Probablement...

Peut-être.

.

Mes mains en tremblaient encore lorsqu'il avait réapparu.

Mais, je dois toute fois vous avouer quelque chose :

Ça ne m'avait pas profondément surprise.

.

Beyond avait beau avoir changer,

En mieux d'une certaine manière,

Il restait toujours un petit quelque chose de Backup à l'intérieur de lui.

Un petit quelque chose de pervers et glauque,

Et, c'est triste à dire, un petit quelque chose de la Wammy's House.

Parce que cet institue est loin de prôner l'innocence et la naïveté,

Les cours qu'on y donne, les choses qu'on y apprend...

Ce n'est pas conseillé aux petites nature.

Et encore moins aux esprits fragiles.

.

Peut-on considéré que Beyond a un esprit fragile ?

Probablement.

Mais je ne pense pas que la Wammy's House soit totalement fautive,

Des milliards et des milliards de chose peuvent fragiliser les pensées,

D'autant plus facilement quand les pensées en question sont aussi vives que les siennes,

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « que les nôtres »...

.

Une fois encore je me suis égarée,

Mais je pense que ces remarques ont une importance,

Même si elles auraient dû être citées précédemment.

Bref.

.  
A ma demande d'explication il avait répondu par ceci :  
- « Est-ce que, d'après toi, c'est mal de tuer des personnes vouées à mourir ?  
- Bien sûr que c'est mal. »

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le plafond,

Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes marquaient à nouveau son visage,

Il semblait plus vieux,

Il ressemblait à nouveau à L.  
- « May, essaies d'imaginer, qu'à chaque instants de ta vie, tu puisse voir la longévité de toute les personnes qui t'entoure... Tu saurais dès ta naissance le jour où, par exemple, ton frère devrais mourir... Comment tu te sentirais ? »

.

J'ai réfléchit une seconde avant de lui répondre :  
- « J'aurais la sensation de vivre dans un étau qui se referme chaque jours sur moi, je deviendrais folle.  
- Je te le fait pas dire... avait-il murmuré, comme à lui même. Dans ce cas là, et uniquement dans ce cas là, en sachant exactement à quel moment les personnes qui t'entourent doivent mourir, ça serais mal, d'après toi, de les tuer à ce moment ?  
- Tu prendrais toujours la vie de quelqu'un, avais-je répliquée, légèrement hésitante cependant.  
- Oui, mais quelqu'un de voué à mourir à l'instant précis où tu mettrais fin à ces jours.  
- Je ne crois pas au destin. »

.

Il haussa un sourcil et reconcentra son attention sur moi.

- « Tu devrais. »

.

J'ai laissé de côté cette drôle d'intervention pour poser une question à mon tour :

- « Tu ne crois pas que si tu n'étais pas là, leur issues ne serait pas aussi fatal ? »

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pensé à ce point de vue.  
- « Et puis... on nous à toujours apprit que la vie était importante, rien, absolument rien, ne je justifie qu'on la vole.  
- Qui t'as apprit ça ? avait-il demandé en croisant les bras.  
- L. »

.

Il laissa échappé une brève exclamation de dégoût.  
- « Ou quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier les autre pour se sauver lui, avait-il dit plus à lui même qu'à moi. Quelqu'un capable des moyens les plus horribles pour arriver à ses fins. Un monstre qui a prit l'apparence d'un humain... »

.

Il pouffa faiblement avant d'ajouter :

- « Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traitait de monstre. »

.

Oui, Backup n'avait jamais été très aimé à la Wammy's House,

Seuls Matt, Mello, Near, L et moi supportions sa compagnie.

Pourquoi le détestaient-ils ?

Probablement par jalousie,

Mais aussi parce qu'il émanait de lui une aura un peu...

Malfaisante.

.

Alors oui, nombreux étaient ceux qui le traitaient de monstre derrière son dos,

Il le savait, bien entendu,

Comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer ?

Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Je crois qu'il n'a jamais aimé se plaindre.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit,

Sa remarque vis-à-vis du célèbre détective m'avait déstabilisée.  
- « Je ne comprend pas... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui avais-je demandée. Qu'est-ce qu'un grand panda qui fonctionne au sucre, comme L, peut avoir d'aussi monstrueux ?  
- On ne nous dis pas tout, May. »  
.

Je l'ai fixé quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- « Tu mens encore, Beyond.

- J'ai promit de ne plus te mentir. »

.

Cette réaction me laissa sans voix.

.

Il me fit sortir de son antre et referma la porte à clef derrière moi,

Me laissant seule avec beaucoup de questions,

Des question auxquelles il ne répondrait jamais vraiment.

.

Il ne voulait plus me mentir,

Mais ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il me dirait toute la vérité.

Ce genre de subtilités...

C'est quelques chose qu'on pratique souvent ici.

.

.

La suite des événements avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard.

.

Décor :

La nuit était tombée dans l'entrepôt lui donnant un air encore plus lugubre.

Beyond était assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et ne semblais pas vouloir parler.  
Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit depuis que j'avais découvert son secret.

.  
Enfin, alors que je me préparais à aller dormir, il m'interpella :  
- « May, je vais partir cette nuit.  
- Déjà ? m'étais-je étonnée.  
- Roger à reçu un message de L, il dit : « J'ai trouvé le pays des merveilles d'Alice. »  
- C'est nul comme code, m'étais-je moquée.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
- En plus, il ne s'agit pas forcément moi, avais-je ajoutée.  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre de risque. »

Il me regardais avec l'air de vouloir juger ma réaction,

Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à juger,

Je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher le fond de ma pensé :  
- « Beyond... est-ce que, d'après toi, il viendras me chercher en personne ?  
- Non, certainement pas, il est trop occupé pour ça. Mais... il voudra sûrement t'interroger, avait-il répondu d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.  
- Je dois me taire ?  
- Tu ne sais pas grand chose au final. » avait-il plaisanté.

J'ai baissé la tête.

Il s'est levé.  
Alors qu'il passais à côté de moi, pour rentrer dans sa chambre,  
Je l'ai attrapé par la manche de son pull.  
- « Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question, lui avais-je fait remarquer.  
- Quelle question ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux les tuer ? »

Il semblait réfléchir.  
- « Parce que... c'est le destin... ? » avait-il hésité.

Il n'avait pas sûr de sa réponse.  
Je levais les yeux vers lui.  
Il avait l'air ennuyé.  
- « Je n'y crois pas.

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. »

.

Silence.

- « Tu y crois, toi, au destin ?  
- J'aimerais ne pas y croire, mais les chiffre que tu as au dessus de la tête me l'interdisent, avait-il dit, mystérieusement.  
- Quoi ?! » m'étais-je étranglée.

C'était quoi cette réponse ?

Est-ce que sa « promesse de non-mensonge » lui interdisait de s'expliquer clairement ?

.  
Il allait rejoindre sa chambre lorsque je l'arrêtais une seconde et dernière fois.  
- « Beyond, tu... tu es obliger de partir en pleine nuit ? avais-je demandée d'une voix minuscule.  
- Non, pourquoi ? s'était-il étonné.  
- Je ne tient pas à rester seule... »

Je n'avais jamais aimé la solitude.

Je dirais même que je l'ai toujours détesté.

« Haï » serait un terme encore plus exacte, d'ailleurs.  
.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne.  
- « J'attendrais que tu dormes pour partir, m'avait-il rassuré.  
- Merci. »

J'avais prit une petite voix étouffée.  
Non... c'était impossible.  
Je pleurais?

Encore ?  
Décidément, ces quelques semaines avec lui m'avait transformé en pleurnicheuse.

.

Il semblais aussi perdu que moi.

Il revient vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras de cette manière.

J'avais le visage contre son torse.

Il sentait la confiture de fraise qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée.

.

Il fini par me lâcher, gêné  
- « Tu peux rester avec moi pendant que je range mes affaire si tu veux, après je resterais avec toi jusqu'à que tu dorme, avait-il murmuré.  
- Et si je dort pas ? »

Il posa une main sur ma tête avant de me répondre :  
- « Mélanie, je ne peux vraiment pas rester.  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Tu as piraté la base de donnée de la Wammy ? l'avais-je aussitôt questionnée.  
- Le piratage, c'est plutôt le genre de ton frère. »

.

Mon frère et l'informatique...

Une grande histoire d'amour.

.

- « Et puis, si je t'expliquais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, ou alors tu me prendrais pour un fou... ce qui revient au même. »

Je n'insistais pas.

Je le suivais dans ses préparatifs de départ.  
Je l'aidais à chargé la voiture.  
J'allais me coucher.

Le tout sans un mot.

.  
Il resta jusqu'à qu'il me cru endormit.

Puis il sorti dans la cour de l'entrepôt.  
Je le suivais discrètement.  
Il monta dans la voiture et démarra.  
Et se fut à nouveau le silence...

.

La solitude.

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**Beyond : Niark. **

**L² : Euh... C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta première intervention dans cette rubrique ? **

**Mello : Comment oses tu appeler ça une rubrique ?!**

**Beyond : *ignorant Mello* Tu ne crois pas que ça me définie bien ? **

**L² : Euh... c'est une manière de voir les choses.**

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**Voili voilou...**_

_**Hum... **_

_**Pas grand chose a dire sur ce chapitre, **_

_**Si ce n'est que j'adore le dialogue entre Beyond et May vis-à-vis du meurtre !**_

…

_**Je crois que tout est dit. **_

_**Reviews ?**_

Signé : La magnifiquement merveilleuse autrice ('tain, j'aime pas ce mot) de cette génialissime fanfiction, j'ai nommé : Lulu Murdoc !


	8. Page VI

Maintenant que j'y repense...

Je me demande si je n'étais pas un peu amoureuse de Beyond.

Mais, au final, qu'est-ce que je savais de lui ?

.

Je ne connaissais ni son âge, ni ses origines, ni ses antécédents,

Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Je n'avais que son nom...

Et encore,

Il avait probablement mentis à ce sujet aussi.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

.

Est-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un signifie qu'on sait tout de cette personne ?

.

Ici, tout le monde ment à propos de tout.

On ne peut croire en rien et en personne.

De toute façon, il ne faut croire en rien ni personne.

Même s'ils promettent de ne plus vous mentir.

Même s'ils sont les premiers à vous faire cette promesse,

Même si vous avez envie de les croire.

.

Oui, c'est triste à dire, mais j'ai apprit à me méfier de tout.

Est-ce vraiment un défaut ?

Difficile à dire.

A la Wammy's House, c'est plutôt une qualité,

Ça signifie qu'on est toujours sur ses gardes,

Prêts à déjouer n'importe quel mensonge.

Mais à l'extérieur, ça signifie qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

.

Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez en ce moment :

« Est-ce qu'elle fait confiance à quelqu'un ? »

Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien,

Tout dépend du sens que vous donnez à ce mot.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que je fais confiance à mon frère,

Et encore...

.

.

Bref, je me perds une fois encore dans des considérations sans importance pour vous,

Veuillez une nouvelle fois m'en excuser.

Je reprends le récit là où je l'avais arrêté :  
.

Une fois Beyond parti,

Je m'étais installée dehors, sur une espèce de marche en béton,

Enroulée dans une couverture.

Là, complètement perdue, j'avais regardé le soleil se lever.

.

Je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi beau.

Tout d'abord, le ciel pris une couleur violette puis rosé.

Une énorme sphère rouge monta dans le ciel,

Puis elle prit une couleur orange.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait m'arriver maintenant ?

Est-ce qu'on viendrait vraiment me chercher ?

Ou est-ce que j'allais passé le reste de mes jours avec Beyond ?

Qui sait ?

Peut-être que la Wammy's House n'allait plus vouloir de moi ?

Peut-être que je ne voulais pas y retourner ?

.

Étrangement, quand la sphère commençait à rétrécir,

Un bleu timide s'étalait entre les façades grises des buildings.

.

Ma gorge se serra.

J'aimais beaucoup Beyond,

Mais d'ici à vivre avec lui comme il me l'avait proposé...

Non, il n'en était pas question.

J'avais une vie à la Wammy's House,

Une famille, un frère, un toit, un avenir...

Pas question d'y renoncer.

.

Toute traces de rose avait disparut dans le ciel,

Il restait plus qu'un peu de violet, ici et là.

.

C'est sur ce fond à l'aquarelle que Watari fit son apparition.

C'était une tâche sombre sur ce dessin plein de couleurs.

Le vieil homme s'avança vers moi et me souleva sans mal.

- « On rentre à la maison. » avait-il déclaré.

.

Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de protester.

Rentrer à la maison, oui...

C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

.

J'aurais pu rester là encore quelques instants,

Pour regarder le soleil monter dans le ciel.

Et pour pouvoir voir les couleurs qui se dissipaient.

Enfin, le ciel s'unifierait d'un bleu éblouissant.

Mais je n'étais plus là pour voire ça.

.

Désolée Beyond,

Je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

J'ai encore besoin de la Wammy's House pour l'instant.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra vivre une nouvelle aventure ensemble.

Qui sait ?

.

.

L m'interrogea pendant plusieurs heures.

Mais je n'avais, de tout façon, pas l'intention de parler.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Beyond avait promit de ne plus me mentir,

Cette promesse lui coûtait, probablement, beaucoup...

Et comme je l'ai déjà dit,

Il était le premier, et le seul, à m'avoir dit ça.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit,

Cette promesse me réchauffait le cœur,

Elle m'illuminait de l'intérieur,

Elle créait en moi une incroyable envie de combattre,

Et elle m'aidait à tenir tête au plus grand détective vivant :

- « May, il faut que tu nous parle, avait déclaré L du haut de son fauteuil.

- Non. » lui avais-je répondue, calmement.

.

Cette conversation durait depuis trop longtemps.

Le ton montait tranquillement mais sûrement.

- « C'était qui ?! avait-il brutalement crié.

- Une carotte sous cellophane, avais-je répondue avec un sourire.

- ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! » s'était-il exclamé.

.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver.

La première fois aussi que je voyais Watari dans l'impasse.

Le dieu, L, n'était pas inébranlable.

Une enfant pouvait facilement le mettre hors de lui.

Intéressant...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et respira profondément.

J'ai vaguement voulu lui demander s'il avait déjà essayé le yoga,

Mais, à la réflexion, cette question aurait pu entraîner la fin des aventures de Mélanie Jeevas,

Alors, comprenez moi, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

.  
Watari partit faire du café.

- « Pourquoi tu veux rien nous dire ? avait demandé le brun, son calme retrouvé.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, avais-je répondue avec un douceur. C'étaient de simples vacance, un voyage d'agrément sans importance pour le grand L. »

.

Je crois qu'il a parfaitement saisit l'ironie de mes propos,

Et, si nous avions été dans un manga,

Une veine palpitante aurait fait son apparition sur l'une de ses tempes.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fit mine de rien et reprit son interrogatoire :

- « Tu ne partirais pas sans rien dire, même pas à ton frère, si c'étaient de simples vacance. Et il existe de meilleurs lieux de séjour qu'un entrepôt désaffecté dans la banlieue de Los Angeles.

- J'aime l'aventure, alors c'est un choix comme un autre, pour moi, m'étais-je défendue. Et puis vous m'auriez laissé partir si je vous avais demandé l'autorisation ? »

.

Pas de réponse.  
- « Ça ressemblait vraiment à un enlèvement, avait-il constaté.

- Quelqu'un aurait réussit à s'infiltrer à la Wammy's House et enlever une gamine ? Et tout ça pour la relâcher sans rien demander en échange ? Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ?

- Si ce quelqu'un voulait nous prouver quelque chose, ça n'aurait rien d'étrange.

- « Prouver quelque chose » ? avais-je répétée en fronçant les sourcils. Qui aurait quelque chose à nous prouver ?

- C'est bien le genre de quelqu'un comme Beyond Birthday, avait-il répondu.

- Qui est « Beyond Birthday » ? » avais-je demandée d'une voix douce.

.

Et non, je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège,

Pas vraiment astucieux, d'ailleurs, reconnaissez le,

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir essayer.

- « Aucune importance... » avait-il soupiré.

.

Il se leva et posa ses mains sur mes frêles épaules.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient sombres et lugubres,

On aurait dit deux trous noirs.

- « Tu es une grande fille maintenant, avait-il dit avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

- Tu sais que ta pédagogie bon marché ne fonctionnera pas sur moi ? avais-je demandée avec le même sourire. Je suis trop intelligente pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Des bonbons ? Dis moi ! Parle ! avait-il ordonné.

- Seulement voir mon frère.

- Et tu répondras a mes questions ensuite ? avait-il demandé avec espoir.

- J'y est déjà répondue. »

.

Watari entra dans la pièce.

Il déposa un plateau à café sur un guéridon à côté de L.

Ce dernier s'empara d'une tasse et la bue d'une traite.

- « Tu as disparut pendant plus d'un mois, c'est normal qu'on te demande où et avec qui tu étais, avait expliqué Watari.

- Dans l'entrepôt devant lequel vous m'avez trouvé, seule, avais-je simplement répondue. Ce n'était vraiment que des vacances. Je suis partie de mon plein gré.

- Tu n'as pas bougé ? avait demandé L avec intérêt.

- Jamais, sauf le jour où je suis allée dans le cyber café. »

.

Le grand détective sourit,

Il avait un sourire étrange,

Un peu malade, cynique, pervers...

Après avoir laissé ce sourire s'étendre sur son visage, il dit :

- « C'est un mensonge.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais. »

.  
L se rassit sur le siège à haut dossier,

Sincèrement surpris par mes mots.

Pourtant, c'était un fait établie que je n'aimais pas mentir.

.

Le siège était comme ceux qu'on trouvait à la Wammy's House.

Je regardais un peu autour de moi.

Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici,

Mais le décor de cette pièce ressemblait à tout ce qu'on pouvait trouvé à l'orphelinat.

De grandes fenêtres, des meuble en bois massif, un parquet au sol...

Était-ce intentionnelle ?

Le grand détective était-il nostalgique ?

- « Et ici, on est où ? avais-je demandée.

- C'est mon quartier général en Amérique. » avait froidement répondu L.

.  
Il avait l'air contrarié.

Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment eu raison de rien leur dire.

Beyond comptait quand même tuer des gens...

Même si d'après lui il n'y avait pas de mal à ça.

J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais rien sue.

Et continuer d'énerver le plus grand détective du millénaire en paix.

.

Je l'avoue sans remord,

Sans cette promesse,

J'aurais certainement dit tout ce que je savais sur le projet de Beyond,

C'est à dire plus que ce qu'il pensait :

J'avais le nom des futures victimes, des adresses, des dates...

J'aurais pu le mettre dans un sacré pétrin !

.

Seulement, la promesse de Beyond avait plus de valeur à mes yeux que leur vies.

C'était égoïste, j'en avait parfaitement conscience,

Mais même si j'avais parlé,

Beyond aurait mené son plan à exécution,

Alors, autant laisser les remords de côté.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit, L était dans l'impasse.

- « Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle rentre à la Wammy House. »

.

Je levais les yeux vers Watari, le regard plein de gratitude.

A l'heure actuelle je ne voulais rien plus que revoir mon frère.

Dormir dans un bon lit tiède.

Et, surtout, surtout, oublier.

Tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

- « Et bien, on a qu'à la raccompagner nous même, avait répondu L en se levant à nouveau.

- Très bien. » avait sobrement approuvé Watari.

J'allais rentrer avec L ?

Et Watari en prime ?

J'allais devenir une star !

Peut-être même que j'allais prendre du grade... ?

J'aurais bien aimé prendre la place de Mello,

Juste pour le faire rager...

.

Comprenez moi bien :

J'adore Mello,

Mais j'aime plus encore l'emmerder.

Disons que c'est ma manière de lui montrer mon affection.

.

Bref,

C'était la première et dernière fois que je prenais un jet privé.

Je passais tout le temps du trajet collée au hublot pour essayer de voir l'orphelinat.

- « Tu ne peux pas voir la Wammy's House d'ici, May, m'avait dit L pour la troisième fois.

- Bien sûr que si ! m'étais-je révoltée.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, nous ne passerons pas à proximité, tu ne pourras donc pas la voire.

- Si, je pourrais ! m'étais-je écriée d'un ton enfantin.

- Non, tu pourras pas ! avait répliqué L.

- Si, je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourras pas !

- Si, je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourras pas ! »

.

Watari soupira quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Mais je reconnu quand même deux mots :

« génies » et « crétins ».

.

Oui, nous sommes des crétins de génies,

Mais que ça fait du bien de temps en temps !

Juste s'oublier...

Quel pied !

.

.

Arrivés en Angleterre, le vieil anglais appela un taxi.

- « Roger ne viens pas nous chercher ? avais-je demandée.

- Non, m'avait répondu Watari, il s'agit d'une visite surprise.

- Mais, Roger n'aime pas les surprises, avais-je fait remarquée.

- Nous si. » avais déclaré L avec un sourire.

.

Malgré la surprise,

Il va sans dire que chacun était heureux de me retrouver.

Aucuns changements à noter.

A part quelques centimètres en plus ici et là.

Quelques bleus et bosses.

Et une profonde odeur de tabac qui provenais de mon frère.

Ils avaient trouvé comme excuse :

- « Je me faisais tellement de soucie que c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont trouvés pour me calmer.

- Il en est à un paquet par jour, m'avait avoué Near.

- Et il a ruiné la plupart de ses consoles contre les murs, avait ajouté Mello, amusé.

- Le moindre « Game Over » était devenu dangereux pour la sécurité national. »

.

Je vous rappelle que nous parlions de quelqu'un capable de pirater n'importe quoi,

Et ce pour n'importe quelles raisons,

Y comprit l'ennuie et la colère.

Oui, mon frère était quelqu'un de très dangereux,

Malgré ses airs dociles et naïfs.

.

Ne vous ai-je pas déjà prévenu que les enfants de la Wammy's House sont plein de ressources ?

Et ben, sachez une chose en plus :

Les Jeevas le sont tout aussi naturellement.

Et nos ressources sont soigneusement caché sous nos aspects fragiles et délicats.

- « Pour la sécurité des consoles tu veux dire ?! s'était exclamé le blondinet. Il y en a quand même une qui a fait un saut du troisième étage ! »

J'étais sûr qu'ils trouveraient une nouvelle connerie.

Ne l'avais-je pas dit à Beyond ?

Bon ça aurait put être pire.

Je sais pas moi...

Fugue général pour venir me chercher ?

Ça aurait mit de l'animation au moins !

.

Une fête fut organisé en notre honneur.

Enfin, ici, à la Wammy's House,

Les fêtes ressemblaient à de grand rassemblement où personne ne travaillait.

En bref, tout les enfant de la Wammy's House c'était réuni dans le réfectoire.

Et, présence de L oblige, il y avait beaucoup -trop- de choses sucrés à proximité.

.

Le détective du siècle s'approcha de moi par derrière alors que je discutais avec Mello.

Enfin, disons plutôt que le blond essayait de réussir, là où, L avait échoué.

Aucune chance.

D'ailleurs, L retentait la sienne, de chance :

- « Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton frère, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? »

.

Je me retournais vers lui alors que Mello nous observait attentivement.

Je réfléchis quelque instant afin de trouver une solution :

- « Mais bien sûr que je vais t'en dire plus, tu as été tellement gentil avec moi, avais-je déclarée avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? avait-il demandé avide de savoir.

- Penche toi un peu que je te le dise à l'oreille, après tout c'est un secret. » lui avais-je dis de ma petite voix d'enfant.

Il se penchât vers moi.

Je sortais un sifflet anti-agression de ma poche,

Le portait à mes lèvres,

Et soufflais à l'intérieur de toute mes forces.

Heureusement pour moi, je courais vite.

Et puis, je connaissais chaque recoins de la Wammy's House,

Faire partie de l'entourage de Mello à au moins un avantage :

On apprend beaucoup durant les ballades nocturnes.

- « Voilà qui feras une très bonne diversion. » avais-je pensée, cachée derrière l'une des nombreuse colonne du couloir principal.

.

Mon but ?

Trouver un téléphone pour joindre Beyond.

Je voulais lui faire savoir que j'allais bien.

A vrai dire, je voulais surtout entendre sa voix.

Pour cela il fallait traverser le couloir où je me trouvais et rejoindre la salle de musique.

Avec un L, fou de rage, à moitié sourd et impossible à localiser, qui traînait dans les parages.

- « Facile. » avais-je murmurée.

.

Le jeu consistait à utiliser l'architecture du couloir.

Les arcs en pierre produisaient un écho unique.

Cet écho partait de plusieurs endroits dans le couloir.

Si bien qu'il était impossible d'en connaître l'origine.

Il serait donc impossible de connaître la provenance ou la direction de mes pas.

Il suffisais de courir en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

J'arrivais sans mal dans la salle de musique.

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir qui couvrait tout le mur à gauche de l'entré.

Ce miroir était fait d'une glace centrale et de six autres plus petites de chaque côtés.

.

J'observais mon reflet d'un œil critique.

C'est vrai que j'avais maigrit comme me l'avait fait remarqué Near.

Mais, c'était parce que pendant ce tout ce temps passé en Amérique j'avais grandis,

Tout en restant ridiculement en dessous de la moyenne.

Suis-je condamné à rester petite pour le reste de mon existence ?

J'avais aussi pâlit, comme me l'avait dit mon frère.

Mais mes cheveux n'en paraissaient que plus rouge et donc plus beau.

.

J'ai déglutit tout en gardant l'oreille tendu pour ne pas me faire surprendre par un détective fou.

Ou par un blond tout aussi fou d'ailleurs.

J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que m'avais dis Beyond à propos de ce miroir.

.  
II avait dit qu'il fallait appuyer trois fois sur le deuxième miroir de gauche en partant du bas.

Trois fois au même endroit à droite.

Et une fois sur le grand miroir du centre.

Ce que je fis sans attendre.

Le grand miroir s'ouvrit comme une porte grâce à un ingénieux système de ressorts.

Il me suffisais d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière soit.

.

Je me retournais vers la salle de musique que je voyais comme derrière une fenêtre.

- « Beyond Birthday, tu es un véritable génie », avais-je murmurée en effleurant le verre du bout des doigts.

.

Mais qui avait put mettre ce passage secret au point ?

Beyond Birthday lui même ?

Watari en créant cette bâtisse ?

Ou alors L durant un après midi d'ennui ?

.

Si cette dernière hypothèse était la bonne,

Je n'étais probablement pas aussi en sécurité que ce que je croyais.

Aucune importance, il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas me faire de mal.

Watari ne le laisserait pas faire.

Enfin...

Je crois.

.

Je me retournais vers la petite salle secrète éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

J'avais ce foutu téléphone à trouver.

Et dans le bordel qui régnais dans cette cachette, ça ne serais pas facile.

Il y avait de tout : des meubles, des livres, des pots de fleurs...

Pas le temps de m'attarder.

« Le temps c'est de l'argent et de la vie. »

Oui c'est sûrement ce que dirait Beyond.

.

Je retournais tout.

Cherchais à l'intérieur des coussins d'un canapé en les palpant.

J'ouvrais et feuilletais tout les livres de la bibliothèque.

J'examinais les tiroirs du bureau vérifiant la présence de double fond.

Avant de finalement trouver ce que je cherchais dans le font d'un vase Ming.

Mais pourquoi avait-il caché ce téléphone de cette manière ?

.

Je prenais le téléphone portable l'allumais et composais vivement le numéro.

Après la deuxième sonnerie je raccrochais.

Il rappela rapidement.

- « Je vois que tu l'as trouvée sans problème, m'avait salué Beyond.

- Oui.

- Tu es rentrée, donc, en avait-il conclu.

- Forcément.

- Comment tu as fait pour te débarrassé d'eux ? Je pensais pas t'entendre si tôt.

- J'ai des forces en réserve, tu sais.

- Et L ? »

.

C'était évidant, il se fichais du reste.

Pour lui comme pour moi et comme pour tout les enfant élevé ici à la Wammy House,

L était sa seul préoccupation.

Je comprenais parfaitement ça.

- « Il devenue sourd... en parti.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? avait-il demandé, amusé.

- J'ai utilisé le sifflet anti-agrétion que tu m'as offert, il y a longtemps.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en servirais comme ça. »

.

Il eu un court silence entre nous,

Puis il reprit la parole d'un ton plus grave :

- « Mais, je ne pensais pas à ça, tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, lui avais-je simplement répondue.

- Absolument rien ?

- Rien du tout. »

.

En fait, je m'attendais à des félicitation.

Un petit : « bien joué », n'importe quoi.

« Merci », peut-être ?

- « Tu sais, j'ai prévue que tu parles, alors ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

- Des ennuis, j'en est déjà, avais-je fait remarquer en me retournant vers la vitre sans teint.

- L pourrais te faire renvoyer de la Wammy's House, avait-il ajouté.

- Watari ne le laisserais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, avais-je répondue du tac au tac.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, toi.

- Il parait. »

Il eu un silence de plusieurs minutes.

Je vis Mello passer la tête dans la salle de musique.

Il jeta un regard méfiant vers le miroir derrière lequel je me trouvais.

Puis, il soupira et fit demi tour.

Il m'avait probablement entendu.

.  
Je baisais considérablement le ton lorsque je reprit la parole :

- « Beyond, pourquoi tu veux tuer ces personnes?

- On en as déjà parlé, Mélanie. »

.

Je sentais un début d'énervement dans sa voix.

S'il avait été en face de moi j'aurais probablement laissé tomber,

Ou peut-être pas, qui sait ?

Tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie m'avait changé.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas là,

Alors, je me suis permit d'insister :

- « Non, c'est faux. On a parlé du faite que c'était mal de donner la mort, pas de la raison qui te poussais à faire ça.

- Je t'ai donné ma réponse.

- « Le destin » ? J'ai connu mieux comme réponse. »

.

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Tu avais promit de ne plus me mentir, Beyond.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être plus clair, sinon, je serais forcé de te mentir. C'est un cercle vicieux, cercle dans lequel je ne veux pas mettre le doigt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis : je te mentirais plus. Ma parole, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste... avec ma vie. »

.

Oulà !

Je ne le connaissais pas aussi pessimiste.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu as beaucoup plus que ta parole et ta vie à offrir. »

.

Beyond a pouffé avant de demander :

- « Vraiment, et qu'est-ce que Mélanie Jeevas en sait ? »

.

Il avait raison,

Je ne savais absolument rien de lui,

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

Alors, je n'ai rien pu répliquer.

.

Silence.

.

Ce silence dura des heures me semblait-il,

Mais il fini par reprendre la parole :

- « Mélanie ?

- Oui, Beyond ?

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, te reposer.

- Tu as probablement raison. »

.

J'hésitais une seconde avant de dire :

- « C'est un adieu, 13 ?

- « 13 » ? avait-il répété.

- Tu te souviens pas?

- Non, avait-il avoué.

- C'était une petite énigme que tu m'avais posé, une fois mon arrivé digéré. »

.

Il pouffa à nouveau.

- « Ton arrivé digéré » ? avait-il répété. L'expression est bien choisie, c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce que tu faisais ici.

- Et maintenant, tu as comprit ?

- Non, mais ça n'a plus d'importance... D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que tu as ta place à la Wammy's House. »

.

Cette phrase sonna pour moi comme une déclaration d'amour,

Si même lui qui n'avait jamais comprit ce que je faisait ici disait ça,

C'était que, quelque part, j'avais au moins cette raison d'être ici.

.

Je me suis laissée aller à un sourire attendrie,

Puis j'ai répété ce qu'il m'avait dit :

- « Si j'étais une lettre je serais le B...

- ... « Si j'étais un nombre je serais le 13. Pourquoi ?... avait-il continué.

- « Parce que 1 et 3 font B. »

.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement,

Je faisais écho à son rire sans y faire attention,

Puis, il reprit avec un calme émouvant :

- « Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est un adieu. »

.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit :

- « Tu sais, je vais devenir un criminel d'ici peu, et puis, on à plus grand chose à se dire, avait-il continué sur le même tons.

- Alors, je te reverrais quand L t'auras attrapé ?

- N'y compte pas ! » m'avait-il dit avec bonne humeur.

.

Il raccrocha.

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était un adieux

Et pourtant ses larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage...

Elles indiquaient clairement un adieu.

Non ?

.

Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré pour quelqu'un.

Même quand mes parents sont mort.

J'imagine que j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment me rendre compte.

Où alors que Beyond comptait plus que mes parents pour moi...

Étrange, n'est ce pas ?

.

Mais reprenons le court de mon récit,

Voulez-vous ?

.

J'étais sortie brutalement de la salle de musique.

J'avais rapidement séché mes larmes stupides.

J'avais serré les poings.

Puis, alors que je gardais la tête basse,

Mes pieds prirent la direction de la chambre de mon frère,

Qu'il partageait avec Mello.

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre.

.

Elle était plutôt petite pour les deux amis,

Il y avait à peine assez de place pour les deux lits et les deux bureau qu'elle contenait.

Roger leur avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises d'avoir une chambre personnelle,

Cette chambre double n'était, en théorie, qu'une solution temporaire.

Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait à l'époque, ils avaient toujours refusé.

.

Le lit de Mello était vide.

Il devait rôder dans les alentours.

Probablement à ma recherche.

Pour réussir là où L avait échoué.

Il pouvait toujours rêver.

.

Mail, lui, dormait profondément.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Sa couverture semblais avoir renoncé à couvris son corps déglingué.

Il était torse nue, je pouvais ainsi profité de la vue ma fois... pas désagréable.

Et je dit ça en étant objective !

En y regardant de plus près, il n'avait pas vraiment un corps viril.

Il était fin, presque maigre et tellement pâle.

En même temps,

Je n'est jamais croisé personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de viril ici.

.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j'entrais dans la chambre.

Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi.

Ensuite, avec la même douceur j'avançais jusqu'à son lit.

Une étape plutôt difficile vue le niveau d'encombrement de la pièce.

Je parle ici de l'innommable bordel de Matt et Mello,

Parce qu'entre les câbles d'ordinateurs, les emballages de chocolat et les chaussettes sales...

Enfin, vous m'avez comprise.

.

Mais c'était cet incroyable boxon qui rendait cette pièce aussi chaleureuse,

Il prouvait qu'elle était habitée par des gens pleins de vie.

.

Je continuais d'observer la carcasse pâle de mon frère,

Puis, je l'enjambais pour me placer entre le mur et lui,

Je m'allongeais,

Ramenais la couverture sur nous deux,

Et m'installais dans le creux de son épaule.

Volontairement ou non, il ramena son bras contre moi.

.

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Me concentrant sur la respiration régulière de mon frère.

Il était là, lui, près de moi,

Non, je ne pouvais pas rêver.

Je sentais sa chaleur, sa présence, son odeur...

Tout allais bien.

Tout allais redevenir normal.

Oui.

.

Je me berçais ainsi,

Ma technique ridicule dû fonctionner,

Car je n'entendis pas Mello rentrer dans la chambre.  
.

.

Je me réveillais brusquement le lendemain matin,

Le cœur affolé par je ne sais quel mauvais rêve.

.

Je n'étais pas bien, presque malade.

J'avais une sorte de boule dans la gorge.

.

A moins d'avoir eu une vie particulièrement heureuse,

Je suis sûr que vous la connaissez, cette boule,

Elle qui vous étouffe,

Elle qui vous empêche de parler,

Elle qui vous donne des cauchemars,

Elle qui refuse de partir.

.  
J'étais certaine qu'elle avait provoqué toutes sortes de cauchemar cette nuit là.

Mes rêves avaient été peuplé d'étranges créatures aux yeux rouges et aux sourires sans joies.

Je n'avais jamais aussi mal dormi.

Même les longue nuits passé sur le canapé de l'entrepôt sinistre m'avaient paru meilleurs.

.

Je me suis redressée dans le lit de mon frère.

Il était toujours à côté de moi, il n'avait pas bougé.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le lit de Mello.

Il dormait, sur le côté, le visage tourné vers Matt.

Ses cheveux blond étaient ébouriffés, indisciplinés...

Bref, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il avait au réveil,

Si ce n'est leur couleur inaltérable...

Personnellement, je trouvais que ça lui allait plutôt bien,

Sa tête en pétard, pas sa coupe de petite fille.

.  
Je regardais par la fenêtre qui se trouvait entre les deux lits.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever,

La brume donnait un air féerique à la vue du parc qu'on avait depuis cette chambre.

.  
Je me suis assise dans le lit, les jambes serrées contre moi,

Les yeux à nouveaux remplies de larmes inutiles.

Je contractais la mâchoire pour ne pas me mettre à sangloter.

.

Mais c'était inutile :

Rapidement mon corps fut parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables.

J'étouffais le bruit au maximum en enfouissant mon visage dans mes cuisses.

Matt grogna puis se mit à remuer dans le lit.

- « Tu ne dors pas, May ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix rocailleuse.

.

Je relevais la tête pour voir son visage.

Il était toujours allongé, en train de se frotter les yeux.

Ses poings retombèrent sur le matelas.

Il battit des paupières et me regarda.

Il entrouvrit la bouche de surprise,

Puis, il se redressa et de m'entoura de ses bras.

.

Il se mit à me bercer doucement.

Et, se fut comme si toutes mes idées noires coulaient en lui.

Il ne parla pas, il ne me demanda pas pourquoi je pleurais.

C'était comme si il le savait déjà.

Ou comme si il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

.

Il avait fait disparaître cette boule.

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

**Mello : *en pointant May du doigts* PLEURNICHEUSE !**

**May : … **

**L² : Je t'ai connu plus mature Mello. **

**Mello : Gna gna gan. **

**L² : De plus, c'est très malpolie de montrer les gens du doigt. **

**Mello : *tend un majeur provocateur en direction de Lulu***

**L² : … Beyond ? T'as pas envie de bouffer un doigt par hasard ?**

**Beyond : Toujours ! **

**Mello : … désolé... **

**L² : *niark***

**...**

**Beyond : … « une carotte sous cellophane »... ? On peut savoir d'où tu l'as sorti celle là ? **

**L² : De mon cerveau perverti par les fictions M&M's et les jeux vidéos. **

**Matt : Je vois pas le rapport avec les jeux vidéos. **

**L² : Moi non plus, Matt... moi non plus...**

**OxOxLMNxOxO**

_**Donc oui, Mélanie Jeevas est une pleurnicheuse,**_

_**Et c'est pas près de changer.**_

_**Enfin bref ! **_

_**Comme d'hab, je vous invite à laisser des reviews !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : L²


End file.
